


Leen's Attempt At Daminette December 2020

by MiraculousPenta



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Daminette December, F/M, OOC characters, Out of Character, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousPenta/pseuds/MiraculousPenta
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 36
Kudos: 183





	1. PROMPTS AND UPDATE PLANS!

**_So... As you all know these are the Daminette December prompts_ **

01 - Inspiration  
02 - Swordplay  
03 - Legend  
04 - Flowers  
05 - Sweater  
06 - Comfort  
07 - Chill  
08 - Wind  
09 - Book  
10 - Freedom  
11 - Snowglobe  
12 - Soulmate AU  
13 - Trapped  
14 - Heat   
15 - Cats  
16 - Royalty  
17 - De-aging  
18 - Northern Lights  
19 - Anti-hero  
20 - Betrothed  
21 - Darkness  
22 - Ice  
23 - Melted Heart  
24 - Lights  
25 - White  
26 - School  
27 - Falling  
28 - Distress  
29 - Hot Chocolate  
30 - Dance  
31 - Fireworks

**_But seeing as I will never be able to do 31 prompts (maybe one day but like, not know), I have combined a couple of prompts making there only be 16 left!_ **

02 - Inspiration by Swordplay (01 & 02)  
04 - Flowers  
06 - Comfort of One's Lover's Sweater (05 & 06)  
08 - A Chill in the Wind (07 & 08)  
09 - Legends in the Books (03 & 09)  
11 - Snowglobe  
13 - Feeling Trapped and Gaining Freedom (10 & 13)  
20 - My Betrothed Got De-aged!  
21 - Darkness Conquered by the Northern Lights (18 & 21)  
23 - My Warmth Melted Your Heart (14 & 23)  
24 - Lights on the Ice (22 & 24)  
26 - The School's Anti-hero (19 & 26)  
27 - A Cat's Falling From the Sky?! (15 & 27)  
29 - Hot Chocolate for Your Thoughts? (28 & 29)  
30 - Royals in White Dancing Under the Moonlight (16, 25, & 30)  
31 - Meeting Under the Fireworks (12 & 31)

_**Is this cheating? Probably. Do I care? Absolutely not.** _

_**The number up front is the day I will try and hopefully succeed to update this book. The words in the middle are the title, and the numbers in the brackets are the number of the prompts that I combined.** _

**_So I know I wrote that on day 30 I will be posting "Royals in White dancing Under The Moonlight", but that prompt I have decided to elaborate on and write a whole book and publish it NEXT YEAR! But, I will be posting something else (Maribat Secret Santa, the basic outline of the story, and if you remember the result of the request raffle [in another book] that I announced on the 22nd of November) on the 25th of December don't worry._ **

**_Welp that wraps up all I wanted_** _**to say hope you enjoy this book.**_

_**[Wattpad](https://my.w.tt/Rwj92wZ1Sbb), [Tumblr](https://miraculouspenta.tumblr.com/post/627970441736306688/masterlist)** _

_**XOXO** _  
_**~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷** _


	2. Inspiration by Swordplay

Marinette was not having a good day. One, she woke up to a pounding headache. Two, she spilled her coffee all over the floor. Three, it's cold, her ladybug tendencies started kicking in. And four, she has a designer's block.

She needs to come up with something for her website, everything is so last month. Plus, since it's getting cold, she needs a new design for the winter, her Autumn clothes are just so... Autumn..y

She lays her head on her desk, pulling her blanket closer to her body. She feels a pair of strong arms on her shoulder. "Stuck, beloved?" _Damian,_ she thought, then she groaned. 17-year-old Marinette was staying at the Wayne Manor for her winter break, invited by her boyfriend of two years. The young man chuckled, "Why don't you take a break, Habibi? Maybe that will freshen your mind."

"I can't, the longer I postpone the less time I have to make it," she told him as she whined again.

"What about a nap?"

"I have no idea what to make."

"A walk?"

"People are waiting for something."

"Early Patrol?"

"But I am fresh out of ideas!"

"How about a movie?"

The girl in her late teens just stared at her boyfriend incredulously. "A movie? Seriously? I am panicking over here and you suggest watching a movie?" her voice clearly unamused. He chuckled again. "It may just lessen your stress, Habibi," her lover reasoned. "I AM NOT STRESSED!"

Damian raised an eyebrow at her statement. "Okay, maybe a bit," she admitted. "Come on Habibi, a movie would take your mind off your designs," Damian said, "It doesn't take much work. Thinking doesn't really treat your headache well." The girl sputtered, "But I- I didn't- How did-" Marinette didn't recall telling Damian about her headache.

Damian smiled. "I saw an empty packet of Advil on your bedside table, seeing as you have no physical injuries after yesterday's patrol nor a temperature, my biggest guess was a headache. Plus you have been clutching your head a lot for the past hour," he explained to her.

"You're not the world's greatest detective's blood son for nothing I guess," Marinette mumbles. Damian's smile got bigger. "Come on, Habibi," he said, "One movie, just to take your mind off of things." Marinette sighed, giving in to her boyfriend's request. "You're the sweetest boyfriend ever you know that," she told him. "Me and sweet don't seem like we would get along fairly," Damian said after he heard her statement. "Keep telling that to yourself, Dove," Marinette said giggling.

They headed down to the living room. Despite living in a manor that most definitely had its own movie room, the boys have always found it more comfortable to watch together there. It turns out that the others had the same idea. Dick, Jay, and Tim were laying on the couch trying to pick out a movie. "I brought the snacks you wanted," Kor'i said as she entered, "Oh hey you two, decided to join us?" All eyes turned to us.

"Hell yeah! Come on Pixie, you've been working too hard," Jason's voice sounded. "That's what I told her," Damian mumbled. Marinette giggled at her boyfriend's words, stumbling a bit because of her headache. "Damian probably won't stop trying to distract me until I do," she told the little group. That made them burst into laughter.

They decided to watch _The Chronicles of Narnia_ _._ Suddenly Marinette sprang up and yelled, "I got it!" and rushed up into her room. Watching Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, mainly Peter fight, had given her an idea.

She designed a fantasy medieval winter coat, white faux fur on the edges of the blueish grey hood and sleeves. It was beautiful.

When she was finally satisfied with the results, she found her boyfriend entering her door. "Finally figured it out, beloved?" he teased, "I told you that a movie was a good ides."

Marinette wished she could wipe that smug smirk on his face but- Oh wait, she can! As Damian got closer and Marinette pulled him into a surprise kiss. She looked up after they pulled away, his smirk all gone and replaced with a charming smile filled with adoration. "Yes, _mon chéri,"_ she said, "A movie was a good idea." After all, she now has some inspiration from swordplay, and in all honesty, it reminds her a lot about her Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was quite long, for me at least. Welp, one prompt down! 15 to go!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	3. Flowers

Flowers have always meant a lot to Marinette. Even more so when she became Ladybug. She finds flowers fascinating. There's so many kinds, colors, smells, shapes, sizes, and meanings. Most girls like roses for dates and stuff. There's nothing wrong with them, but they're just too... cliche for Marinette. Instead she prefers the [Cylamen](https://www.google.com/search?q=blue+cyclamens&safe=strict&sxsrf=ALeKk01LBInrGEy0SCsa64kr4Nlkz_ZADg:1607165095380&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=gFZzegtkecWAjM%252CQPMNJxhi2emNXM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kTlGKaGX8P4Z2P0dbEXhkjAVzBAvw&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwil3-vE1LbtAhUTeisKHVvgDl8Q9QF6BAgMEAE#imgrc=gFZzegtkecWAjM).

This flower can bloom in the most difficult situations, including winter. But most of all, it means everlasting love and sincere tenderness in flower language... And the fact that it was the first flower Damian has ever given me, Marinette reminisces while she arranges them in a vase.

**~Flashback~**

Marinette is freaking. Out. Why? She has a date. It's not the first date she ever went on but it is the first date that she will be able to talk full sentences around her date. So yeah, big deal. She was wearing an off shoulder black sundress with ladybugs embroidered on the hem. Her phone chimed

_I'm outside your door._

It was Damian.

Marinette rushed to the door. Soon enough, she opened the door to see Damian in a white T-shirt with a light denim jacket over it paired with dark colored jeans. He smiled, his hands behind his back. "Hey Damian," Marinette greeted gesturing him to come in. "Hello Mari," he said, "Nice little place you have here." "Thanks Damian," Marinette answered, "Just a minute, I have to grab my purse."

Marinette came back a second later to see Damian with a bouquet in his hands. Contrary to the classic red roses, these were blue flowers of what kind, she didn't know. Damian sheepishly gave her the bouquet and she took it with a smile. "They're gorgeous," she said referring to the flowers, "What kind are they?" "Cylamens," he said, "They match your eyes." Marinette blushed. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did you choose them?" Marinette asked. "These flowers symbolizes everlasting love and sincere tenderness," Damian answered making Marinette blush even more, "I want you to know that I want our love to last and that I will always be sincere to you." 

Those words did it. Never mind that they haven't went on their first date. Marinette pulled him over and kissed him. He was startled but melted into the kiss.

Marinette was called out of her thoughts when her husband put a hand on her shoulder. "Whay are you thinking about beloved?"

"Just reminding myself why these are my favorite flowers," she said pulling him down once more like all those years back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I have a feeling that the rest of Daminette December will be short.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	4. Comfort of One's Lover's Sweater

Marinette has been on edge all week. Damian had been off on a mission with the rest of the Teen Titans, and no matter how many times both Dick or Damian tell her that her boyfriend's safe, she just keeps worrying. _It's nearly Christmas and I was really looking forward to spending the whole December with him,_ she thought, _But life always have other plans I guess._ Caught up in her thoughts she didn't realize that Jason was calling for her.

"-xie, Pixie, you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine Jason," she replied. He laughed. "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that," he said wiping a stray tear down her cheek. _Huh_ , Marinette thought, _didn't know I was crying_. "It's just- I just-," Marinette started, "I can't help but keep worrying about Damian, you know?" Jason hummed in agreement. "There's always that one part of yourself that can't help but be troubled for his state," he said. Marinette nodded at his statement and curled herself into a fetal position. "Don't tell the others," the older man started, "but I always worry about them when they are on a mission." "You do?" Marinette asked, voice a bit higher pitched. 

"Definitely," Jason replied, "They may be annoying but they're still my family. It's only natural that I worry." Jason lookes at Marinette and remembered something someone had told him. He lifted Marinette up and took her to Damian's room despite her constant questions and protests. The anti-hero layed her on the boy's bed and Marinette decided to watch what he was planning on doing. Jason walked to his little brother's closet and took out one of his sweater. 

"Put this on," he said, throwing it to the girl in the room. She looked at him dubiously. "Go ahead," Jason told her, "I'm sure Demon Spawn wouldn't mind, your his girlfriend afterall." That managed to make Marinette's blush as red as a tomato. She stood up, walked towards the bathroom, and changed into what Jason had given her. She walked out to a waiting Jason.

"So?" he asked, "What do you think? Feeling a little more comfortable?" Marinette nodded, _It smells like him_. Jason's loud laughing could indicate that she had said that out loud making her blush even redder than before. "Told you," the boy said still laughing. 

From that day on, Marinette is often found in one of Damian's sweater walking around the manor. It felt nice. Sure, it doesn't substitute the fact that Damian isn't with her, but it made her feel that a little part of him is there. 

**Bonus:**

When Damian came home, he found Marinette and couldn't help but blush. She was asleep on the couch with Titus in one of his favorite sweaters. Had it been anyone else that was wearing it he would have demanded that they return it immediately, but seeing he feels that his girlfriend looks really cute in his oversized sweatee. Damian walked to the couch and lifted Marinette and carried her to her room. 

Just as he was about leave her after putting her down, Marinette's hand grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. "I missed you, mon oiseau," she said cuddling him. 


	5. A Chill In The Wind

Damian and Marinette are babysitting Mar'i today while Dick and Kor'i go out. Bruce was at work with Tim, Alfred had some errands, and Jason is... is... goodness knows where that boy is. The five year old was having an argument with her uncle, she wants to play outside. "Pleeeeeaaaasse, Uncle Dami?" She whined. "It's cold outside, Mar'i," he replied. Marinette was watching the argument with a fond smile, she knew what was coming next. And happen it did, Mar'i gave her uncle the cutest baby doll eyes ever. Damian made the mistake of not looking away. "Fine," he said, "but we're going to need jackets." The little girl squealed in joy and ran to her room.

Damian watches the girl as she went when he heard giggling. "Still can't say no to those eyes, mon amour?" his girlfriend asked jokingly. He groaned, "How do you even say no to them?" Marinette broke into laughter. "Lots and lots of practice," she replied cheekily. So far, only Dick, Kor'i, and Mari could do that. She went to retrieve her necessities for the cold as did Damian.

Damian felt someone tugging his jacket. "Come on, Uncle Dami," the little Tamaranean said. "Okay, let's go," Marinette replied for him. They all went outside and played together. All of a sudden the wind pick up, snow blown into their faces. "It's a blizzard," Damian said while Marinette was holding onto Mar'i. "Let's get inside," Marinette said her voice getting louder as the wind blew harder. They rushed indoors as fast as they can. Marinette helped her 'twin' or so Mar'i calls them change while Damian checks on the others.

"Father and Drake is still at the tower, Grayson and Kor'i is still at the restaurant, and Alfred is currently at Todd's with him," Damian told his girlfriend. "Everyone's safe," Marinette said on relief as she sat next to the fire with Mar'i. The older girl turns on the TV and checks the news. The weatherman could be heard saying that the blizzard would probably last in for about 5 to 6 hours, meaning it will be well around 7 when it stops.

"What do we do now?" the youngest in the room asked. "How about you," Mari said picking the smaller girl up, "help me make some homemade popcorn and hot coco while your uncle sets up a movie? Sound good?" Mar'i nodded and asked "Can we watch Frozen _and_ Frozen 2?" "Sure, Starlight," Damian said getting the living room set up as the girls walk to the kitchen.

Half way through the second movie Mar'i had dozed off soon followed by the others. The movie had long ended when the blizzard stopped and the front door could be heard opening and everyone as in Bruce, Tim, Alfred, Dick, Kor'i, and Jason coming in. Dick and Kor'i rushed inside worried for their little girl but was greeted by a tooth rotting sweet sight. Marinette and Damian were cuddling fast asleep with Mar'i in the middle.

As the others came in, Dick decided to make worth of this moment. He and Kor'i pulled the three remaining Waynes and trapped them in a cuddle fest around the already sleeping. Their protests soon died down as one by one drift off to dreamland.

Alfred came in as soon as he finished changing and saw the scene in front of him. He smiled fondly, snapped a picture, and left them be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tooth rotting enough for ya?
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	6. 🎅Legends in the Books🎅

This is one of the rare moments in the Wayne Family. Where everyone is actually _getting along_ and _spend quality time_ _together_ _._ Mar'i spoke up, "Daddy, do you think Santa Claus read my letter? Do you think he'll come tonight?" "Mar'i, Santa Claus is just an old **legend** that people wrote in **books** and sold, he isn't real," Dick, surprisingly, didn't believe in Santa Claus anymore. Marinette, who's head was laying on Damian's lap, snorted. "A legend?" she asked, "You believe that Santa Claus is a legend?" Having gained the title of _Most Well Behaved Kid_ until she turned eighteen (because she is then an adult), Marinette most definitely believes that Santa is as real as the tiny goddess that she brings everywhere.

"Well, yeah," Dick said in reply, "It's just an old folklore." "Don't listen to your daddy, Mar'i," Marinette told her, "Santa is as real as real gets." "You still believe in Santa Nette?" Tim asked followed by Jason's, "Aren't you a little too old for that?" Marinette looked up at Damian hoping he would vouch for her but he was asleep. She sighed and straightened her body waking Damian up. "Judging by the fact that an akuma had summoned Santa years ago and that Santa was akumatized the following Christmas then yes, I do believe in Santa Claus," she responded in a matter of fact tone.

"Impossible," Tim said, "I'm pretty sure that each of us here wrote Santa a letter at least once, but he never wrote us back." "Who's Santa?" Ah, a phrase that one would never imagine hearing. Dick looked at Damian terror written on his face. "He doesn't know who Santa is, I have failed as a big brother!" he screamed. "Please do keep your voice down Master Dick," Alfred said entering the room with Bruce and Selina. "What was that screaming about anyway Selina said sitting down.

"Damian doesn't know who Santa is," Marinette told her nonchalantly. At that statement Selina burst into a full blown explanation about him. When she finished Damian said, "Sounds ridiculous but I say it could be true." "Aha!" Marinette said as she clapped her hands. "You said it yourself Demon, it sounds ridiculous," Jason said, "Ridiculous enough to be unbelievable. It's far fetched." "Tt, Todd, my girlfriend is literally the guardian of 19 gods, nothing sounds more far fetched than that yet it is true," Damian said to the elder boy.

"Alright," Marinette said standing up, "I'm going to make some gingerbread to leave for him and get some milk and carrots. Anyone want to join me?" "I do! I do!" "Alright my little twin, lets go!" Both girls raced off to the kitchen. "Mar'i is going to be so upset if Santa doesn't write her back," Dick said. "I wouldn't be that worried," Kor'i said, "Nicholas is a wonderful old man." "You know him?" Jason asked. "Well, he does visit Tamaran castle yo chat every year," she replied, starting another debacle whether Santa is real or not.

Outside the door, the Wayne butler, Alfred, alias Nicholas, smiled to himself as he opened a portal to the North Pole to get his reindeer ready for this year's Christmas. _Things really have changed a lot ever since 280 A.D._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you know? Alfred is Santa. Did you see that coming?
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	7. Snowglobes

Snowglobes. A common aspect of winter. Surely everyone knows or at least heard about it. Well, apparently not. Currently Marinette is dragging Damian around trying to find "the perfect snowglobe" she said. "Beloved I don't understand," Damian said, "What is so special about these... Balls." "Because it's pretty, Dami," she said, "and cute!" "I see no use of this thing. If it be for decoration the so called snow should be able to fall at all time whether it is put down or not, and if it be a toy it shouldn't be made out of glass," Damian reasoned, "Who had the bright idea to make this thing in the first place anyway?"

"Mmm... I don't know," Marinette said looking at more snowglobes, "Ugh! None of these are just... Ugh!" Sensing his significant other's frustration he pulls her away. "Come on beloved, we can always look tomorrow." He dragged his girlfriend to the car and drove back to the mansion. While walking to the door, he realized Marinette wasn't with him. "Mari- mph." His call for her was cut off by a ball of snow to his mouth. He heard Marinette shout, "Might not be a snowglobe but it's still snow and round!" She gathered more snow and threw it at Damian. "Belo- mph What ar- mph You- doing!" he asked. 

_Has he seriously never had a snowball fight before?_ Marinette thought. "Wait and see," she sing-songed. And with her loudest voice she shouts, "SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Immediately, the door flew open and everyone started throwing snowballs at each other. Eventually, Damian got into it and started playing along with them. 

When Bruce came home, he smiled. It wasn't often his boys got along. The second he stepped out of the car, he was hit with a dozen snowballs and everyone laughed. "I thought you were looking for snowglobes," he said to Marinette. "Couldn't find the right one, snowballs will do," she said as he was once again hit with snowballs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AOAKQJQKKQAKNZ, sorry! I forgot to post this yesterday!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	8. 🔐Feeling Trapped and Gaining Freedom🔐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains bad parents Tom and Sabine.

Trapped. Damian felt trapped. He had been benched and grounded yet again from patrol because he apparently killed someone. But he didn't, he really didn't. The man had chosen to stab himself with his fallen sword, and yet when he told the rest of the family, they didn't believe. Disbelief and shame written clearly on their faces. It hurt if he was being honest. Even after living together for five years they still doubted him. Trapped, he wasn't given a choice but to obey. He never told anyone, but he could feel the family growing on him. The fact that they didn't believe him hurts more than he would like to admit. So he did it. One thing that he had never thought he would be doing. He devised a plan and packed a bags.

He left the place that was just beginning to feel like home.

* * *

Trapped. Marinette felt trapped. She closed her eyes as she replayed the insults that had been thrown her way in her head. She ignored Tikki's concerned glances. She ignored her parents' shouts and degrading. Marinette thought about what she did wrong, she must've done something that caused everyone to turn on her so easily. She closed her eyes and looked at the ring on her finger. The cat miraculous. What did she do that made her partner join sides with Hawkmoth? Is she in the wrong for all that has happened to her? She must've done something. But what? She unconsciously walked to the miracle box and took her earrings and her ring off, placing them in their respective places along with the brooches that had been lost and dropped off on her balcony. She did the one thing that she has been planning all week. She put the miracle box in her bag, leapt of her balcony, and called for a portal. 

She left the place that hadn't felt like home in a long time. 

* * *

They both ended up in New York. Wandering on the streets, with nowhere to go. Fate had decided that they should meet. They got to know each other and decided to go through this together. Marinette eventually told Damian of all her secrets and as did he. With luck, an old couple found both and decided to house them. Marinette recognize her. It was Marianne Lenoir and her old mentor, Wang Fu. They felt guilty for using them like this, so as a repayment for their hospitality, they started a small business which was soon to be growing. 

Soon enough, news reached that people were looking for them. They hid and only two years later did the search die down. By that time, feelings had sprouted between the both of them. They started dating and eventually Damian proposed. Albeit young, they knew they would not spend time with anyone else. She is his ladybug and he is her black cat, or soulmates as the kwamies would say. They were wedded by Marianne who told them to not ask questions. 

They didn't expect to receive and invitation by the one and only Bruce Wayne and Timothy Drake. 

'Dear Mr. D and Mrs. M of the _Boutique D'oiseaux et De Coccinelles_ ' it read, their known aliases written. 'You are invited to this years Wayne New Year's Charity Masquerade' continued by the time, date, place and the signatures of both CEOs. They thought about it. Marinette knew Damian missed his family even though he wouldn't admit it. 

"It's a masquerade Dames," Marinette said to him, "If you don't want to then don't go, but if you do no one would know." "And if they find out?" Damian reasoned, "I just can't go back becoming a boy that is expected to do everything right." "Dove, look at me," she said, "Even if they did, you are a legal adult, they can't do anything about that." 

They both pondered on the thought.

Should they go? Should they not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued by the 31st prompt. So... Technically this is prompt 10 (Freedom), 12 (Soulmate AU), & 13 (Trapped). 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	9. My Betrothed Got De-Aged!

The bright light in the room died down leaving a young girl wearing a ladybug theme spandex suit behind. Robin stared in horror as he saw her. There she was his beloved, his betrothed, as a 5 year old girl. Seeing that the rogue was not around, he decided to take a closer look. She was sleeping All of a sudden he was back in the League of Shadows, training with his mother, looking up to his grandfather, and presenting his superiority for the betrothal ceremony. He remembers the ceremony like it was yesterday. He remembers hot iron placed on their wrists leaving identical permanent marks. He remembers being forced to drink the liquid of the lazarus pits right after. 

"Robin! Robin! You there?" Batman's voices over the communicator. "I'm here," he replied. "What happened? Your mind doesn't usually wander off that easily," concern could be heard, barely, but heard in his tone. "I'm alright," Robin started, "but Ladybird looks like she got-" He stopped, unsure how to proceed. "Little wing? Hello? You still there Robin?" Nightwing called to him snapping him out of his thoughts once more, "What happened to Ladybird?" "She got de-aged to a 5 year old and asleep," Robin finally told him. "Pixie got WHAT!" Red Hood screamed. "And how are you sure she is 5 years old?" Oracle and Red Robin asked at the same time. 

"Tt, we grew up together. I know how she looked like when we were five-," Robin suddenly stopped realizing his mistake. They don't know about that yet. There was silence on the comms after he gave them that new information. "We will talk about this later, for now bring Ladybird back to the cave," Batman ordered. Robin didn't hesitate and carried her back being careful so he doesn't drop nor wake her. Once he reached the cave, he put her on the med bay bed. He turned around and saw his father staring into him, "Explain." He just sighed and sat next to Ladybird, "Marinette is the heiress to the sister order of the league, the Order of the Guardians. They were like the league, but was always against killing." He stopped for a moment before continuing. 

"One day an accident happened, the order was in shambles. Grandfather's brother, Wang Fu, asked for sanctuary along with his seven months pregnant daughter, Sabine Fu. Grandfather did just that but with the cost that if the baby was a girl, we would be betrothed at the age of five. That is just what happened. When Deathstroke attacked, she was sent away to Paris with her mother, grandfather, and newfound stepfather Tom Dupain. As fate had it, we met again when she won your scholarship," Damian was so soft when explaining their past that the boys had to make sure they weren't sleeping.

Bruce took of his cowl and sat next to Damian, "Why didn't you tell us?" "I-," a sob stopped him, "I was afraid you'd take her away from me again. The way we met may not have been fortunate, but-" He paused, but what? "But you can't imagine your life without her anymore, you love her," Bruce tried to complete his sentence as Alfred ushered everyone else out of the room. "Damian, look at me," Bruce said at him but he refused to meet his eyes. "Son, look at me, please," Bruce tried again tilting Damian head up and he finally met his eyes. "I would never do that," he said, "You have been happier than I have ever seen you since she arrived. I might be terrible at emotions, but I know how it feels to have someone you love taken away from you. I would never do that to you." With that the dam broke, tears falling from Damian's face as he hugged his father.

"Thank you dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it isn't Daminette centric but... it's still cute right? Hope you guys don't mind. Did I pull your heartstrings?
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	10. 🎅Darkness Conquered by the Northern Lights🎅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same universe as "The Legends in the Books"

A blackout. There was a major blackout in Gotham City. Including the Wayne manor. Why don't they just use the generator? Jason may or may not have used it as a shooting target and now it's broken. The thing was, it wasn't only dark, but also cold, and let's just say, Marinette is slowly drifting off into hibernation. Once she slips into it, she won't wake up until winter is over, they can't afford to let that happen, Tom and Sabine are coming over on Christmas Eve. "Come on Habibi, stay awake," Damian said to Marinette who was slowly drifting off on his lap, "What is taking so long to get that fire on?"

"We're trying Demon," Jason said, "Why does this sh*t happen when Alfred is away?" The boys had been trying to light up the fire for quite sometime now, but after so long using an electric heater they apparently can't do it. And as Jason had said, Alfred was off visiting his wife who no one knew he had. Bruce was... Uh... With Selina, at her house. Do I need to say more? Dick was in Bludhaven. "Hurry up imbeciles," Damian said impatiently and partly panicking, "Habibi?" "Hm?" "How about we play a game?

"Play what?" the girl addressed asked. "How about the last letter name?" "I can try," she answered him."

"Love"  
"Everlasting"  
"Gift"  
"Taboggan"  
"North"  
"Holly"  
"You"  
"Unwrap"  
"Pageant"  
"Tinsel"  
"Lights"

Marinette stayes silent. "Beloved?" "Hm?" "What are you thinking about?" Damian knew that face she was deep im thought. "Trying something." Suddenly a portal appeared and out came a man wearing a red jacket with white edges paired with a classic red and white Christmas hat.

"Santa!" Mari said! "Hello Marinette. Hello to you too Damian, Jason, Tim. The boys stared in shock at the man because one, none of them believe in this man even after last year's debate and two, he was not as... big, as people picture him. " Holy sh*t," Jason said, "You're the real thing." "Language young man, and yes of course I am," the jolly man said, "But enough chit chat for now, let's get our streak setter somewhere warm shall we," pointing to the portal still behind him. He entered and one by one the boys followed. "Dear me!" a female voice shouted, Mrs. Claus, "Let's get you kids warmed up." She ushered them to the fire and gave them snacks.

Marinette was less sleepy each moment that passed. "You could've called sooner you know Mari," Santa said, clearly worried for the girl. "I know," she replied, "Just didn't want to bother you." Santa laughed, "And that my dear is you how you earn the top place of my nice list every year." Mari grinned. "Excuse me but I think I heard you wrong," Tim said, "Bean earned top spot on your nice list every year? Why does that sound believable?"

Santa chuckled, "Indeed, she does a lot to earn that place if I must say so myself. I can try to list them. Let's see year..." Mari had droned him out knowing that it would only embarrass her and headed to the stables. "Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Dunder, and Blitzen, you're all here," she said happily. She pet Dasher as she gazed out the stable window.

"What are you looking at beloved?" Damian asked, she hadn't heard him come in. "The northern lights, they're beautiful," she said. "They are, aren't they?" he said, "but I know something even more beautiful." "Really?" Marinette asked, "What is it?" She gazed up to look at him.

"You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written last minute lol.
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	11. 💞My Warmth Melted Your Heart💞

In this world, everyone has a little heart that gives the ability to express emotions. Some more than others. 

Marinette's heart used to be so bright, joy and happiness radiating of it, but ever since Lila took all her friends away from her, it has dimmed a bit, a couple cracks on their way to healing on the surface. Her eyes are so much wider than they used to be. Her view on the world has changed. While she still has hope for it, she knows that sometimes letting go is something you must do. Holding on too tight sometimes will hurt even more. 

Damian's heart has been hurt ever since he was a child. From the everlasting expectations from his grandfather to the lack of love and care from his mother. In the league, their hearts had been hidden from everyone so they wouldn't seem weak. The constant hurt from the figures in his life has broken Damian's heart many-many times that it froze over, saving the last that hasn't been. But because of this, Damian can't express his emotions very much. This is the reason he earned the title "Ice Prince." His heart at age 15, had been frozen for 10 years, expressing no emotions had became a habit.

* * *

**15-years-old**

Damian doesn't understand. "I do not need this Grayson," he said to his elder brother. Dick had set Damian up for a pen pal program, and the boy is not amused. "Come on lil' D! You need more friends in your life," the elder boy said. Deep down, Damian knew that having friends would be adequate, fun even, but the bigger part of him wonders who would want to be friends with him? A person with almost zero emotions?

**16-years-old**

Damian finds himself smiling at the text his pen pal had sent him. It felt weird to him, but it wasn't unwanted. While he doesn't actively wait around for a text from his pen pal, he enjoys reading a text from her. Her name was Marinette. A really bubbly person. She didn't seem offended by his lack of emotions or bluntness. Instead she tries to help him express himself, giving him tips about it. While it is slow, Damian knew he was progressing. His heart had glowed a little brighter, he smiles albeit rarely, but he still does it. Damian would forever deny that he was grateful to his brother.

**17-years-old**

Damian now would proudly call Marinette his friend. It had came as a complete shock to his family. Jason had asked Damian who he was texting to which Damian answered, "A friend of mine." Jason had stared, Tim rubbed his eyes repeatedly, Dick squealed, and Bruce, well he just went absolutely rigid at the word friend. The boy's father had asked again and again to Alfred if he had heard that right, to which Alfred answered everytime and lastly, "Master Bruce please do stop stating the obvious, it is not a good look on you." He stopped after that but he couldn't help the feeling of pride at his son. 

**18-years-old**

Today was Damian's birthday, and for the first time in years, he smiled all day long. The Justice League had froze when the youngest Robin smiled, asking Batman again and again what had happened to his son. Their questions had only increased when he answered a single phone call. Only to these questions, not even his family could answer. 

"Thank you, beloved."

For the first time in his life, his heart came flying out, not a single piece of ice in sight and completely healed. After all, an angel's heart had came radiating heat melting his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, written last minute, sorry.
> 
> XOXO
> 
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	12. 💍Lights On The Ice💍

Marinette and Damian glide gracefully on the ice, dancing along to the music and mouthing the song. The song _Perfect Two and I'm Yours Mashup by Nettie and Nightshade_ suits them, Marinette wrote it for them after all. They were lost in their own world, their only focus each other. They were skating in an ice rink that Damian had rented privately, just for them

"That was wonderful beloved," Damian said once they finished. "You were amazing too," she said back, "So... Did you think about it?" Marinette was talking about figure skating showcase in a couple of months, 6 to be exact, it was on Christmas Eve. "Yes, I did," Damian said, "It sounds amusing, although I'm more concerned if you want to do it." "Dami, I wouldn't have suggested it if I'm not sure," she said pulling him down to give him a kiss, "but I appreciate the concern. So... Shall we surprise them with a concert." While Marinette was the main singer, that doesn't mean people didn't love her partner

His voice was deep and he appeared rarely making crowds wonder. In an interview, Nettie had admitted that Nightshade is her boyfriend, that made fans all over the world scream. They quickly became known as the power couple, both can command a stage with ease. Their songs reached the top charts quickly. Other than their these two were known for their ability to stay singing while doing some crazy stuff yet still managing to hit the notes right. Some thought they were lip syncing which was quickly proven wrong when they sang a capella.

This in particular, was going to be their reveal. Or for Damian, he was going to ask the big question, but Marinette doesn't know that. Let's skip forward shall we

It was the last participant before them and Jagged is so ready to go on stage and announce them. Damian had asked Alfred to make sure that one, a camera was recording and two, the whole family is there. Their masks in place, microphones tested, both are ready to glide on the ice. "Rock and roll Gotham City!" Jagged's voice boomed, "Our last participants of the night! Now let's welcome them shall we?! NETTIE AND NIGHTSHADE!!" The crowd roared, ecstatic for the surprise concert.

**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**

**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**

**You can be the captain**

**And I can be your first mate**

**You can be the chills that I feel on our first date**

The tune to the song began and both started to move.

**Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it**

**I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted**

**I fell right through the cracks**

**Now I'm trying to get back**

Both once again were lost in their own world.

**You know that I'll never doubt ya**

**And you know that I think about ya**

**And you know I can't live without ya**

**I love the way that you smile**

**And maybe in just a while**

**I can see me walk down the aisle**

'She has no clue how true that line is,' Damian thought.

**'Cause you're the apple to my pie**

**But I won't hesitate**

**You're the straw to my berry**

**No more, no more**

**You're the smoke to my high**

**It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**And you're the one I wanna marry**

Nearing the end of the song, both did an axel jump and took of their masks revealing the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Damian Wayne. A camera zoomed at the rest of the Waynes perfectly capturing their shocked expressions.

**'Cause your the one for me (for me)**

**Well open up your mind and see like me**

**And I'm the one for you (for u)**

**Open up your plans and damn you're free**

**You take the both of us (of us)**

**Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours**

**And were the perfect two**

**We're the perfect two**

**So please don't, please don't, please don't**

**We're the perfect two**

**There's no need to complicate**

**Baby me and you**

**Cause our time is short**

**And we're the perfect two**

**This, oh this, this is our fate**

**I'm yours**

The song ended and the two pulled each other in for kiss. The crowd roared once more, but the surprises were not over yet.

Damian dropped one knee on the ice and pulled out a box. Marinette's hands flew up and covered her mouth in disbelief. 

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, ever since you entered my life I have changed so much. You were always there when I needed advice or just needed support. You have shown me a world I never believed existed. Will you do me the honor, of being my Mrs. Wayne?"

"Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alqmsonxkqlqp, forgot to post, just so you know it's almost midnight right now.
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	13. 👨👩👧👦Tale of the Girl Kent👨👩👧👦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon: I have a request. if marinette is Jon's twin sister and has no power. Marinette contact justice league for help but she end up being reveal her identity to justice league because jon and Clark knows her and can you make it daminette story

One evening years ago, twin cries could be heard in Metropolis. These cries belong to Jonathan Samuel Kent and Marinette Martha Ella Kent, newborn children of Lois Lane and Clark Kent. They grew up together for quite some time, and people around them could swear they never saw one without the other. 

Ever since a young age, Jonathan, or Jon as people call him, discovered that he had inherited his father's superpowers. Flight, super hearing, super speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, and etc. Marinette on the other hand doesn't have these superhuman abilities. She does, however, have an incredibly sharp eye for detail, astonishing creativity, unimaginable problem-solving skills, and an IQ that is already considered a genius, 184. Even though she was born without mystical abilities, Marinette never felt jealous of her twin. Howbeit because of this, her father decided not to tell the rest of the league, short of Batman and Wonder Woman. 

When the twins turned nine, Lois and Clark felt like they were neglecting their little girl, focusing more on teaching Jon how to handle his powers. Marinette didn't mind and she had told them this repeatedly. But then again, they're parents, they're supposed to worry. As a result, they decided to reach out to Lois' old college friend and roommate, Nadja Chamack. They told her of their dilemma and asked if she knew anyone who could and would take care of their daughter. Nadja mentioned a married couple whom she has known since high school. She said that they had wanted a child but the doctor said they couldn't have one. Of course, Nadja also mentioned that the couple were really kind people, they would never take their place as parents. They would, however, be pleased to be their daughter's guardian.

And that's what happened. Marinette flew to Paris the next week to live with her new guardians, leaving a teary eyed father and brother behind, not like they would admit it. She soon found her guardians' names are Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng. She could've sworn she stared at the sun when they picked her up. 

As time went by, Marinette got very comfortable with the Dupain-Chengs to the point she slipped and called them maman and papa. She told her biological parents about this and they were glab she felt safe enough to call them that. Both didn't have anything against Tom and Sabine because of that and Marinette was really glad. 

Let's jump to when she turns 13. She finds a mysterious box on her desk and opens it. When a flying creature flew out of it, Marinette wasn't really surprised. She had seen weirder things. Then the creature, who she found out was named Tikki, started explaining that she was chosen to be a hero to safe Paris. "Figures that I'm made to join the family business," she said. Tikki just blinked, "What do you me-" she was cut off by a shout. "Kim!" a voice roared. "You can explain this to me later, right now just say spots on," Tikki said. 

Once the 'akuma' was handled, Marinette told Tikki of her biological family. "Hey Tikki?" "Yeah?" "Do you think I should call the Justice League? Not to ask them for help, more like... Tell them of they are going to Paris to keep their emotions in control? I don't think I can defeat my dad or my brother." "That's a great idea Marinette! Although I suggest that you ask Chat Noir for his opinion first." And here she is now on the Eiffel Tower with Chat, trying to call the League.

Ironically, Superman answered. "Hello, this is the Justice League. How may we help you." "Hello, my name is Ladybug and this is Chat Noir," it felt so weird using formal talk with her dad, "We wanted to inform you of Paris' new situation as of yesterday." At the word Paris, Superman's froze, _Mari lives there_. "A supervillain has appeared and it turns people into villains to do the dirty work. It appears that the supervillain transforms them if someone has a negative emotion. Hawkmoth, the supervillain, and us get our powers from the miraculi," Ladybug continued knowing that her dad knows about the miraculi. "We came to ask if any of you were to come to Paris make sure that your emotions are under control," Chat said, "We don't need to fight any of you."

"I can accept that, I have heard of the miraculi and it seems reasonable," Superman said, "If I'm correct, any damage should be reversed. No civilians should be hurt, am I right?" "Figures he'd be worried about me," Ladybug mumbled forgetting that her dad had super hearing and pieced everything together. "My cupcake?" he asked. Ladybug's eyes widened before she started laughing, "Damn it, forgot you had super hearing." Superman grinned, "Looks like you're in the family business anyway huh?" "Seems like it."

Chat stood on the side wondering why are the two sk comfortable with each other. "Guess I owe you an explanation huh Chat?" Ladybug said, "Superman here, is my biological father and the current Superboy is my twin brother. Unlike him, I didn't inherit dad's powers." Meanwhile on the other side of the line Clark called for his son and told him the news. "Hiya sis!" "Hiya little brother!" "You're only older by 5 minutes!" "I'm still older!" Chat laughed at their banter, "I can see that now."

"Just hold on a minute, I can register your partner and change your name and you can zeta on over to discuss this more," Superman said, "Also, I missed you." "I miss you too." Once Superman gave them the okay, Ladybug disconnected the phone and dragged Chat over to the zeta platform _**(I have little knowledge of this so feel free to correct me)**_ They ended up at the Watchtower and Ladybug hurriedly ran to her father and brother giving them a big hug. "Superman have you seen-" Wonder Woman stopped when she saw Ladybug hugging her colleague. She ran out of the room to grab someone to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, that person happened to be Batman, and wherever Batman goes, 16 year old Robin follows.

"You are seeing this too right? That's his daughter right?" Wonder Woman asked. "Yes I am, and most likely." Meanwhile Robin was just confused, _who was this girl and... Is that a knockoff Catwoman?_ But since Batman appeared not to think of her as a threat he let it slide, that is, until their eyes met. His heart skipped a beat. Her eyes are so beautiful. Superboy heard Robin's heartbeat picking up and smirked, because it wasn't only Robin's heart, but also his sisters. Both speeding up but still somehow in sync. _They are going to date each other if it's the last thing I do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest one shot apart from my secret santa. Tell me if you want a part two. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	14. 🐱A Cat's Falling From the Sky?!🐱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, contains bad parents Tom and Sabine

Loss, Failure, and falling were all that was in Marinette's thoughts. Loss, she had to count her losses all because no one believed her. Because she wasn't good enough. Failure, she had failed to show people the truth because she was blind. Because she was naive. And falling, she was falling, both literally and figuratively. Figuratively because she was losing a battle inside her. A battle whether she was worthy of the miraculous or not. Literally, because she was falling. Using the cat miraculous, she had asked Kaalki to take her away. Away from the pain, the hurt the constant abuse. She didn't expect to fall from the sky as she walked into the portal. She was really tired, she had just finished the final battle, switching between both creation and destruction miraculous. 

She felt her consciousness slip from her and her life flashes before her eyes. 'At least I did good with my life', she thought bitterly. She tried to reach for the baton on her back but she was simply worn out. She figured it was best to at least try to brace herself for impact before she passed out. But instead of hitting the ground, she felt herself getting caught by a strong pair of arms and heard a small whisper, but she couldn't make out just what. She drifted off unconscious soon after. 

The patrol was easy tonight. A few muggings here and there but it was handled quickly. Damian thought the night would end like this, peaceful. That is until Red Hood said something through the comms. "Yo, B?" the anti-hero said, "There's a cat falling from the sky, a person. It's a person. Looks like she's already only half conscious." "Catch her, then we can question her in the cave. 

Red Hood rushed over to and caught the girl, "You alright Ms?" She was already unconscious. Red Hood carried her to the cave but he was quite surprised by how light she is. When he reached the cave the others were already waiting and her earrings started beeping apparently. He walked to the med bay and laid the girl down. The beeping quickened and soon green light envelopes the girl leaving just a normal girl lying on the bed. Alfred however, thought otherwise. When the light had taken over her body, Alfred had came to the conclusion that the girl wore the black cat miraculi which means the girl wields great power. Nothing however could prepare him to see who exactly was this girl.

Alfred couldn't mask his shock, it was his beloved goddaughter. Marinette now 17 years old was laying on the on the med bay bed. "Alfred?" Bruce's voice snapped him out of his shocked state, "Anything a problem?" "None Master Bruce," he answered, "I just wasn't expecting my goddaughter to be someone chosen to wield a miraculi nor that she would fall from the sky." Alfred started to check her pulse and breathing as Bruce along with the boys, excluding Dick who was fangirling and Damian who was still changing, stood frozen at his answer.

"You never told us you had a goddaughter," Bruce finally said. "I didn't see the need to, Master Bruce," Alfred stated simply and watched as Marinette's eyes started to flutter. He put his hand over hers as her eyes opened. "Parrain?" she slurred a bit. "Oui mon cher," he replied before giving the girl a hug. "What happened?" she asked switching to English. 

"You fell from the sky apparently," Tim answered. "Oh," she said, "Kaalki? How did the portal end up in the sky?" A horselike creature came out and said, "It looks like I got the coordinates wrong guardian, I'm sorry," the kwami said. "It's alright Kaalki," she put her hands out for her, "We were all tired yesterday." "To the brink of exhaustion actually," Alfred said, "Your muscles are really weak." "I'm fine," she said but the yawn that escaped betrayed her. At that moment Damian had entered and saw her. The girl's hair was disheveled but that had somehow made Damian blush. "You can stay here for the time being," Bruce said. "Don't you go adopting her, Bruce," Dick said, "We all know your little adoption problem." The group laughed and Damian frowned at the thought of having her as a sister.

"I wouldn't want to impose, Monsieur..." she paused, "I'm sorry but it seems I have forgotten to ask for your name, I'm Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She stuck her hand out to shake his. "Bruce Wayne, but please call me Bruce." The girl nodded but before she could continue her previous sentence Alfred cut her off, "Marinette, I know you came here via miraculi and as much as I'd love to have you here, I must ask won't your parents notice?"

"They won't," she replied sadly, "They kicked me out, Parrain." Tears were forming in her eyes as she remembered how her parents had believed Lila instead of her. "Ok then, Master Bruce?" Alfred turned to face him, "Would you mind keeping her company?" Bruce nodded and Alfred walked out the door with the boys behind. Damian could only hope his father doesn't adopt the girl. 'I want her to join the family another way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ckfkwpqlqndlwmskandie, I'm so so sorry, my parents surprised me that we were going out for the day and couldn't get connected to the Internet. And I know I haven't posted' The School's Anti-Hero' because I apparently forgot to write down the draft and my stupid brain forgot what it was. I may do a part 2 of this.
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	15. Hot Chocolate For You Thoughts?

Damian smiled as his wife fed their daughter. He had come a long way since he was dropped on his father's doorstep. He couldn't help but wonder what his life would be like if he hadn't met her.

**~Flashback~**

Damian had met her at a rouge attack. It was the Riddler, he had taken him and her hostage. They were tied to a chair, hands behind their back. What confused him was the fact that she wasn't panicking at all. "Just my luck," the girl grumbled, "The pamphlet said to leave at 5, but no, they just had to leave at 4. Figures she would do this." As she grumbled she managed to untie the knots and set her hands loose.

"How did you-" She cut him off, "One of my friends live on a boat, I know my way around knots." She untied him and began to look around. They were inside the cafeteria, there was nothing much they could use there. Or so Damian thought. The girl took the ropes that they were bound with and walked to the door. "Question is, how good are _you_ with knots," she turned to face him with a grin.

She hopped up onto a shelf quietly and knocked on the wall. A goon opened the door and was about to raise his gun at Damian when the girl jumped down and tied him from the back. She reached for his communication device and crushed it under her shoe. She took the other rope and gestured for Damian to follow her. Damian would be lying if he said he wasn't in awe of the girl. While most people would have panicked, she not only dealt with it calmly but also managed to form a plan.

Soon both of them were walking outside with the Riddler's goons already unconscious. They were greeted by the commissioner and Batman. "Little late to the party aren't ya?" the girl said. Both heads snapped towards her. She continued, "Most of the henchman are unconscious, one was tied along with the Riddler himself. And before you ask, if you think maman would've let me come to Gotham without knowing how to defend myself you are idiots. And fyi Batman, if you think that glare is scarier than her's you're mistaken." That last sentence had made Batman glare harder but the girl had only raised an eyebrow showing him that she isn't intimidated.

"Sorry you had to witness that, Monsieur... I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Marinette," Marinette said, "You are?" Damian was quite shocked by the fact that she didn't know who she was but the genuineness she held simply couldn't be faked. "Damian," he said shaking her hand. "Well Damian, would you like to swap numbers? I'd like to get to know you," she said. Damian quickly agreed and after that she left. Unfortunately for Damian, Dick had witnessed the whole interaction. "You got a crush, lil' D?" he asked teasingly. "Shut up, Grayson."

**~Flashback Ends ~**

"Hot chocolate for your thoughts? I'd offer you a penny but hot chocolate's all I have right now," Marinette said returning from putting to sleep with two cups of said drink in her hands. "Just thinking about how we met," he said. He knew the answer, his life would never have been complete without her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I was so caught up with writing the continuation of 'Feeling Trapped and Gaining Freedom' that I forgot to post this. Y'all exited for 'Meeting Under the Fireworks'?
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	16. 🔐Meeting Under the Fireworks🔐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited part 2 of 'Feeling Trapped and Gaining Freedom'!!

They decided not to go. Not just yet anyway. They told Bruce Wayne that they were merely two 18 year olds and that they'd go when they turn 21 if they were to be invited. Bruce Wayne respected that and admitted he didn't know they were that young. He even praised them for their success. And now it was 3 years ahead, and as they promised they said yes to the invitation. Damian knew that here he would see his family once more, one he hasn't seen he'd be lying if he said he wasn't excited. On the other hand, he was really nervous. He had hacked into the Batcave computer around a year after he ran away. The cameras and audio connected and soon heard what they were talking about.

Him. They were talking about him.

 _"So he didn't_ _kill him, Bruce," the familiar voice of Timothy Drake could be heard, "The accusation must've hurt him and also that we didn't trust him-" "And that's why he ran away," another voice, Richard 'Dick' Grayson's. Their voices were heavily filled with regret. "Some detectives we are," Jason Todd said. "We'll leave you alone to process this," Dick said guiding his brothers out the cave, while Bruce sinks in his chair. "Alfred?" "Yes, sir?" "I have failed again haven't I?"_

They knew the truth, and he saw that the search parties had only doubled after that. All the Waynes' smiles had started to fade, Gotham seemed to be a lot darker, and after two years the Waynes hardly smiled at all. He doesn't want to admit it but seeing his family in pain because he ran away had pained him as well. A part of him said that they deserved it but he knew otherwise. His mind was still in deep thought even as he got ready. 

Marinette seemed to notice his predicament. "Hey, stop. You're overthinking again," she said gently as she took his tie and puts it on for him. "I don't know, Angel, what if they notice? They're not the world's greatest detectives for no reason," he mind in a whirlwind. "If they do then it's meant to happen. Nothing happens without reason remember?" she tries to reassure him. He takes a deep breath, "Yeah, you're right. Just like how I met you." He kisses her forehead. "Ready Mrs. Wayne?" "As I'll ever be Mr. Wayne."

The two stepped out of their limo and were immediately surrounded by paparazzi. They dogged their questions and entered the manor. They made small talk with people but then came people who were familiar with Marinette. Jagged and Penny Stone. They talk spontaneously and suddenly Jagged said, "You haven't changed much in the five years you were gone Nette." Marinette froze and as did Damian. "What?" she said. "I know it's you Nettie, MDC, my little rocking niece, I'd recognize your designs anywhere. Besides, we heard what happened at your school," Jagged and Penny gave the younger girl a sad smile. "Why didn't you tell us, M?" Penny asked.

"I-," the girl addressed started, "I didn't want to bother you. It seems unfair that I would just dump everything on you both. You deserve more than that." "But so do you," Penny put a hand on the younger girl's shoulder, "Stop thinking about others too much, you matter as well." Marinette gave them a teary smile and hugged them both, "I missed you guys." "We missed you too." They stayed like that for a minute until Marinette broke the hug, "I'd like you both to meet my husband, Dove? Your choice." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Damian," he said, "Damian Wayne." Jagged froze for a second before chuckling, "Of course your ol' Brucie's kid, yer scowls match." "You know him?" Damian asked. "Yup, we're old high school friends," he stopped for a second, "He was real worried when you went missing you know that? Wouldn't stop calling me every day. That's why we teamed up to find you both." Damian felt guilt as Jagged told him how his father had worried. Jagged turned to look at both young adults. "He would be real happy if you wanted to see him, what'd ya say?"

Marinette squeezed Damian's hand once more and he thought about it. After a couple moments of silence, he nodded and Jagged led them to the gardens where they would find Bruce and his family. "Yo Brucie! Got Mr. D and Mrs. M over here! Thought you'd like to meet them.

1 minute to midnight.

Bruce stood up and walked over to them the rest of the family following behind.

30 seconds.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Mr. D. Mrs. M," Bruce said shaking their hands.

10 seconds.

The person addressed as Mrs. M nodded but Mr. D didn't.

Five.

His hands reached for his mask.

Four.

His hands found the ends of said item.

Three.

His fingers peeled the glue off.

Two.

He pulls it away from his face.

One.

He opens his eyes as fireworks started and people started wishing happy new years.

"Hello, Father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long-awaited ending. This wraps up December folks! Hope you enjoyed this journey with me. I wish you all a Happy New Year! Stay for more part 2-s of some one-shots!
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	17. 💞No longer Ice Cold💞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles with the same emojis mean they are connected.

Jaws were dropping in the floor. Beloved? Beloved? Did they hear that right? _The_ Robin, son of Batman, had just called someone beloved? One look at the father they could tell that he didn’t know either. No use asking him. “Robin?” Batman called. “Yes, Father?” he answered nonchalantly. “Who is this ‘beloved’?” Batman asked his son. “Tt, I thought by the way I called her you would’ve known. She is the person I’m courting or ‘girlfriend’ in your language,” he answered his father once more. “YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!” two people in the room shouted. Superboy and Nightwing to be exact.

“Why am I under the obligation to tell the both of you?” Robin asked raising an eyebrow. “I’m your brother!” Nightwing said. “And I’m your best friend, you usually tell them this stuff,” Superboy said. “Usually,” Damian pointed out. “Whoever the girl is she has to be a saint to put up with the demon,” Red Hood said ruffling the younger boy’s hair. “Don’t touch me!” Robin said. “Robin,” Red Robin started, “What’s your girlfriend’s name?” “Tt, as if I’d tell you. You want to do a background check on her,” Robin said. He cares about his girlfriend’s privacy you know.

“Let’s take this conversation somewhere else, shall we?” Superman said knowing that this discussion is better had somewhere more comfortable and possibly in civilian form. Batman agreed and told them to change and head to the Wayne Manor in 30 minutes. Okay, lie, he only invited the Supers and Wonder Woman. Diana, Clark, Jon, _and_ Lois, which was brought there by her husband, arrive and settle down in the living room where they found Damian smiling at his phone. _‘Must be his girlfriend.’_

“Damian,” Dick said, “Spill. The. Tea.” Damian sighed, “Does everyone have to be present?” “We all want to know, Damian!” Jon said bouncing up and down on the couch where they were sitting on. “Jon, manners,” Lois scolded. “Sorry, Mom,” he said. Damian sighed once more, “My girlfriend’s name is Marinette who also happens to be my pen pal. That should explain it.” He stood up and went to leave the room but was stopped by Jon, “Nu’uh, Dami. You are staying here.” “Tt.” Dick had started laughing, “Lil’ D got a friends to lovers love story.” “You mean that you know of this ‘Marinette’, Dick?” Bruce asked. He never heard of anyone named- ‘ _Oh, wait, never mind,’_ he thought after remembering that Jagged had rambled on about his niece possessing that name.

“Yeah, B. She’s the friend Damian said he was texting last year. You know, the time you asked Alfred repeatedly if you heard right,” Dick answered making the everyone present laugh. Bruce had paused, “Damian, does the girl happen to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng?” Damian stared, “It actually does, Father. How did you know?” “I just remembered the time Jagged rambled about her,” his father said to which Damian gave a nod of understanding. Clark who was there with Bruce that day also knows what they were talking about.

“You are a lucky person, Damian,” Diana said, “That girl is special.” Yes, Diana knew Marinette. She works at Louvre Museum and Marinette visits her friend Alix there every so often, she was immediately charmed by the girl. Diana also knows her because she’d recognize the pair of earrings she always wears. She may or may not have claimed the younger girl to be her sister. “Since you know her, I’m assuming she’s from Paris,” Clark said to Diana. “She is,” Diana clarified, “She visits the Louvre a lot to see her friend, the daughter of the Egyptian section manager.”

“What is she like?” Jason asked. “Too selfless for her own good,” Diana said. Damian grinned, “Sounds like her alright.” They soon started talking about random topics and just as she was leaving, Diana pulled Damian aside. “Take care of my sister for me, Damian. I know that you know her secret and that she knows yours,” she said. “I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And before you ask, no, there is no part 3.
> 
> XOXO  
> ~𝓔𝓲𝓵𝓮𝓮𝓷


	18. 💍We Will Shine Brighter💍

When the song was coming to a end, the Waynes hadn't expected anything but the normal big finale. But this finale was certainly surprising. Yeah, well, how would you feel if you find out that your brother and his girlfriend were your idols and they didn't tell you. You'd feel shocked and kinda pissed that they didn't tell you. Especially if you substitute brother with son. But, that isn't what actually shocked them the most. _Damian Wayne was smiling._ Without his mask on, it was weird to see the 'Ice Prince' smile, so freely at that. Jason was inclined to believe that the joker had released some laughing gas without their notice. 

Their shock had only increased when Damian proposed. They knew he was planning to propose, he had asked them for their blessings. But they hadn't expected him to actually do it in front of a whole sea of people. Damian looked smug as he skated over to them. The boys started shouting inaudibly as the crowd of fans was herded out by security.

~In Metropolis~

When Jon received a notification that Netti and Nightshade was live streaming on YouTube he didn't hesitate to whip out his phone. This stream was as normal as a Netti and Nightshade stream can get. Nearing the end, a second camera had been turned on and was recording the Waynes, now there were two panels on the screen. 

When both stars took off their masks shocked would be the understatement of the century. He wasn't expecting his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend, not at all. Logically he knew he could've used his powers anf figured it out, but he respects people's privacy so he doesn't. Then Damian proposed, Jon was so pissed that he couldn't see the proposal in person, but he was happy for his friend. When the stream ended, he dialed Damian’s number and waited. 

~Back in Gotham~

When Damian’s phone rang he didn't need to pick it up to take a look who it was. He knew his best friend is a hardcore fan and would've watched the stream. Instead, Damian took out his phone, threw it to one of his brothers and pulled Marinette as he skated to their dressing room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I have a lot to writea plus trying to get over this writer's block. Sorry. 
> 
> XOXO  
> ~Leen (Yes that is my nickname now)


End file.
